The Captain and his Dragon
by Creepypastas4Life
Summary: Follow the adventures of Conquistador!Spain's Captains Log and Dragon turned Human!Lovino's Journal as Antonio comes to the small village where the alleged Dragon Lovino and his brother are hiding in order to slay him. What happens when Antonio finds out that what he is hunting is not only a human, but a snarky human determined to protect his brother? A series of Spamano Drabbles.
1. Day 1: First Meeting

**Antonio's Captains Log: Day 1**

Today we marched right on through our country's borders into a small, remote village we had laid claim to in Italy. We are hoping to find one of the legendary Dragons here, but no one can be certain we will find anything. Some people think that the Dragon has taken the form of a human, so as to blend in with the rest of society... what a shame. It means that we will have to leave all of the people in this village alive. But rest assured I will find this beast.

He is mine.

**Lovino's Private Journal: Day 1**

What the hell do these people think they are doing? Coming into my home like the fucking own the place. Well, I'll show them. There is absolutely no way I am going to let anyone get to my brother or me. Whatever the costs, I _will_ protect our secret. Hopefully I will be able to get him away from here before the war starts.

But it is too late.

He come into our village, with his wavy brown locks and striking eyes, and expects to tempt the truth out of my people. Ha, the dumb tomato bastard won't even know what hit him when my protectors, my family, appear to know nothing about me.

So why is he smiling like he can see right through their lies?

**LLTK: Haha this A/N is going to be longer than this entire story! xD Well this actually started as a gift for ~Spamano4ever, but I really wanted to do the idea this way, so it's going to be a lot of chapters instead! xD I hope you enjoyed and are intrigued by this story, and please tell me if I did something wrong! I am going to (hopefully) post one of these drabble-type updates per day, with a very climactic, long Chapter as an ender. If anything you can expect one once a week! As with any story, please review! They help me make my writing better.**


	2. Day 2: Mistake

**Antonio's Captains Log: Day 2**

The weak will always bend to the will of the strong. This will be no exception.

I have finally been given the orders to capture some of the natives, and do anything to make them talk except kill them. Little do they know how close someone can come to death without actually dying, how much pain they can truly endure... and while my men brought back a hefty group of prisoners, I was immediately drawn to one of them. One of them didn't even put up a fight when we captured him, and appears to follow anyone who offers him pasta. The worthless peasant seems to be afraid of his own shadow! No wonder he had a body-guard. Could it be that there is a reason he is always so nervous? Maybe I will be able to get the answers I need from this pathetic prisoner.

Sooner or later, they'll all talk.

**Lovino's Private Journal: Day 2**

They have him. They have taken Feliciano.

Damn it, how could I let this happen? I knew I shouldn't have let him go get ingredients for pasta this morning, even if he did go with that potato loving bastard... I think he was captured too, along with some of the other people Feliciano seems to care about so much. He hasn't been taken away to a prison yet, and he hasn't been killed in a very brutal, very public way though, so I'm going to find him before he meets that bastard they call a Captain. Feliciano hasn't even discovered his powers yet! He knows about mine, and I don't think he'd tell, but since he doesn't have his amulet... Shit, how's he even supposed to hide it if he doesn't have his amulet? That's the only thing that keeps us safe. If Feliciano slips up...

Someone's at the door.

It's the Captain.

* * *

**LLTK: Woot! I actually got another Chapter out! And this one is a bit longer and brings a bit more to the plot of the story. Well, the first arc at least. xD I cannot wait to see what you think of this Chapter, so please leave a review! I probably won't update tomorrow, as I'm going to be busy all day, but I will do it if I get the time, I promise! Well, bye for now! **


	3. Day 3: Fire Hazard

**Antonio's Captains Log: Day 3**

I slam on his door impatiently, a look of the upmost hunger and desire on my face. Did he really think he could escape me so easily? It wasn't long before we figured out that we were missing someone, plus we heard his brother's constant cries of how much he needed him and how much he hoped he was safe from the second he was taken into custody, so it was hardly the secret he'd been hoping for.

Of course, he only gave us the location of this house when we beat it out of him. But he still refused to say if he was the dragon or not; so many questions left unanswered...

Knocking on the door for the third and final time, I gave a nod to the men behind me, who immediately leaped into action and make a line in front of me, then rush the door and knock it cleanly off its hinges, quickly following it as they ran into the darkest corner of the house, where we saw a dark shape that was too human-like to be a coincidence.

We only saw the flashing of orange eyes, and a very threatening voice screaming 'Get the hell out of my house, you tomato-sucking bastards!" Before they whole house went up in flames.

**Lovino's Private Journal: Day 3**

Rage is an emotion I don't fare well with.

Maybe that's why the house I had spent my childhood in was now up in smoke.

I left them there; the soldiers who thought that they could actually capture me. They thought their tactics were so clever, trying to use the element of surprise? Must mean they don't know who I am, or they would know that I could smell them from a mile away, the way they stink up the place. I heard Feliciano's cries of pain, too... God, I still can't get it out of my fucking ears! But those bastard's are going to have a lot more than a few minor burns when I'm through with them. However, in the midst of my gloating, I seemed to have missed one very important detail about the men I set aflame.

Their leader hadn't come in the house yet, and the smoke made my sense of smell about as useful as that potato bastard as a body-guard. He grabbed my hand roughly, his silky voice cutting through the thick atmosphere like a knife, a sadistic smirk plastered across his face.

"And where do you think you're going, mi amor?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, here's Chapter 3! I did a little more with Antonio's part this time, so hopefully that's not a bad thing! xD I want to thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews, this story has gotten more... well, everything (reviews, follows, faves) than any of my other stories, so thank you all so much! I wish I could show you how much I appreciate you guys, but I guess I can do that by making a kick-butt story! xD Please review what you think for the Chapter, I keep forgetting to respond to reviews but I will get to them eventually! :D Well, see you next tomorrow! Oh, and I am going to include another person's P.O.V. for later chapters, so vote for who you want and I'll consider them! **


	4. Day 13: Temptation

**Antonio's Captains Log: Day 13**

Do people no longer think that I'm threatening? Or do I just think they obey me, flashing fake smiles and mumbling promises of obedience, while in the same breath they are fanning the flames of rebellion?

The way we captured the dragon was much too simple, and it wasn't surprising when, in the beginning, it was a hassle to get the dragon to actually have a decent conversation with me; but now he just sighs, tells me the answers I want to hear, then quietly goes back to his cell, where he accepts any punishments his brother may receive because of his childish antics. I feel like there is something very... _off_ about him now. It's like he's the calm before a raging storm; his golden eyes are so distant now, and even though I realize that is the perfect opportunity for us to get some information out of him when he's too far gone to realize what he's saying, I just haven't issued orders to do anything with him yet. We already know that he's the dragon thanks to his little stunt back at the house, it comes with the very prominent question of what to do with the Dragon; so in order to avoid the threat of revolts and outcries from the men who had been in the fire, I have devised a full-proof plan to have the brothers tell me exactly what I want, and get them back home without trouble.

I am going to seduce the Dragon.

**Lovino's Private Journal: Day 13**

I am in hiding.

The guards may think that they see the real me, but I am, in fact, off in my own mind where no one can find me; inside a lonely little world where I am concocting a plan in order to help my brother and I escape from this horrible place. Luckily I am allowed to stay with Feliciano now because I was being so compliant, but that's only because I wanted to make sure Feliciano is with me when I make my plans, so he doesn't forget them like he usually does.

But it's obvious the tomato bastard doesn't want me to leave.

Why else would he come to me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear to try and get a rise out of me? It's hard not to fucking notice when he send me a constant bombardment of desperate, hungry looks, filled with nothing but pure lust. He also constantly sends me letters of affection, telling me how I am his, and how I will never have to leave his side again... it's a damn shame that I can see right through all of his lies. He just wants an easy way to take me and my brother away, so he can have us killed for money.

It's too bad his whispers fall on deaf ears, and I will never believe anything he has to say.

All I have to do now is wait for Feliciano to snap, and my plan will be perfect.

It might help hat he is reading one of the Captain's love letters now.

* * *

**A/N: Late update, sorry! Dx I couldn't quite get what I wanted to put in the Chapter down, but I think this is good enough, and will help steer the story in the direction I want to go. I will make a new Chapter telling you if I update this Chapter! Honestly I'm going to see the reaction to this piece first. I don't really like it... :/ **


	5. Day 13 Continued: Fear

**Feliciano's Private Journal: Day 1 (Day 13)**

I-I can't believe what's been going on behind my back! Mi fratello... and that awful captain?! What does he think he's doing with the monster that h-held me captive and then beat me into submission, causing me so much pain that I couldn't even see the walls right in front of me? And now Lovino's off and flirting with the enemy... you should see the things Antonio says about my brother in his letters! I tried talking to Lovino about them, and he swears that there is nothing going on between them, but what else am I supposed to think? Well, even if the Captain's affections are one-sided, there is one thing I want him to know.

He will pay dearly for this.

V-Veh? What is happening to me? What are these scales growing on me, and why is smoke coming out of my nose? My body is changing so fast...

What have I become?

**Antonio's Captains Log: Day 13 Continued**

Feliciano has changed.

He found the letter right where I left it, standing out against Lovi's dark bed spread and in my most obvious, most eloquent handwriting.

I hope he enjoyed it as much as I did.

Much to the dismay of my little dragon and his hermano, I think that Lovino has been touched by my words, in more ways than he'll ever say. Even I have started to believe them, and it was my plan to deceive them from the beginning. My own heart-rate increases when I write these letters now, and when I place them at his door-step each morning I always wonder what Lovino's expression would be when he saw me later that day. It seems to range from slight distaste to absolute disgust.

But now that Feliciano has transformed (an even more astonishing fact), it won't be long before one of the soldiers tell my superiors of the dragon's whereabouts, and they come to take them away, have them slaughtered without knowing who they are. I intended for something similar to happen, but now that it's happened, a pit seems to be forming in the depths of my stomach.

Why can't I let them go?

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I really would have, but I ran into writers-block, and I had a few tests and quizzes to study for this week, and lots of homework on top of that... :/ BUT I'm pretty happy with this Chapter. I can see this going about three more days/chapters and then the story finale, so stay tuned for that! OH and Tomorrow is Jason Voorhees's Birthday! So go get him a present! XD Haha, well bye for now!**


	6. Day 14: The Escape

**Lovino's Private Journal - Day 14**

Why is the tomato-bastard helping us all of a sudden?

He came to us in the night, completely dressed in black and not wearing any of the usual clothing that signified his arrogance and regality. He has outfits for Feliciano and I as well. He's damn lucky that I was able to change him back! I made sure to give Feli his pendant back as soon as I got wind of the soldiers plan to call their superiors to come and kill us as soon as they got here. I pray that they only come for me, and that they don't hurt my brother.

But maybe I won't have to reply on simple luck anymore.

The Captain seems to be offering us a way out of this mess, saying he has a boat so that we can escape this hell. I'm not sure whether to trust him, but it's our only chance, so I have to trust him, right?

**Let's hope I don't live to regret it later.**

**Antonio's Captains Log- Day 14**

I have a plan.

Granted it's not one of my best plans, but it's the only way that we can expect to get out of this situation alive. I am an enemy of my country now. Everything that I was supposed to do, everything I've wanted to become is lost, and I can never get it back now. I have failed… Or have I? I can't help but think that protecting the Dragons would be the best for all of us; and I know the perfect place to hide them.

The bunker beneath my quarters.

Getting them out of jail will be the tricky part, though. Will I be able to trust the men who would have never deny an order before now? There my only chance, so I have to try.

Let's just hope I'm not too late.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I actually updated! Sorry I haven't updated, I've been really focused on my School work and making sure I'm ahead of the game, but now I have a free-ish weekend coming up, so I'll be able to write more! This is the last Chapter before I write a large Chapter that will end the main plot, and then maybe a journal entry after-wards that will go with the ending! Sorry that sounds confusing, but bear with me, it'll be good! :D See you next time! **


End file.
